


Sleeping In The Backseat

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Covering Up With A Jacket, Driving, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm going to go snuggle with my boyfriend, Leather Jackets, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rain, Rainy Night, Reader is in their twenties, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping In The Backseat, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), This is new for me, Using A Jacket As A Pillow, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: The road is long and winding as you and The Winchester Brother's head towards your next hunt.So you don't mind laying down in the backseat to sleep.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sleeping In The Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going, to be honest, I've never really done something like this before. I mean I kind of have when it came to stuff that's kind of silly but nothing for a fandom as serious as this.
> 
> Supernatural is one of my favorite shows and I hope this does it at least a little bit of justice.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think and if you would like me to do more stories like this in the future.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

You let a yawn leave you as you stare out the window of the Impala. Your eyes start to droop as you listen to the sound of the rain hitting the outside of the car mixed with the sound of the music Dean was playing earlier that has now been turned down and the sound of Sam flipping through pages as well as the sound of him scribbling things down.

You can hear Sam and Dean talking about the next case that you're all heading towards. Every now and then they'll ask you a question about what you think should be done or about what creature you think it is but they haven't asked you a question for the last fifteen minutes and the sweet call of sleep is starting to whisper to you.

Another yawn escapes you as you lean a little heavier against the door pressing your forehead against the cold class. The sounds around make you want to give in to the call of sleep but you're trying to stay awake in case they needed you.

You remind yourself that they haven't asked you anything for a little while now and that it wouldn't hurt to take just a small nap since it will be another few hours until you get to the town where the case is located.

A smile forms on your face as you nod your head in agreement with yourself before sitting up fully in your seat and unbuckling your seat belt. You silently move around for a moment until you find yourself laying sideways on the backseat your eyes starting to grow heavier with every passing second.

You fill a small chill go down your spine causing you to frown and without thinking about it you reach your hand down towards the floor of the Impala and quickly grab one of the jackets own below. 

You pull it up and upon inspecting it you realize it's Dean's jacket which you quickly stuff under your head without really thinking about it before you stick your hand back down towards the floor.

Within seconds you take hold of another jacket this time knowing it belongs to Sam without even having to look at it since you are wearing your own jacket and Dean's jacket is currently being used as a pillow by you.

You pull the large jacket up from its place and quickly use it to cover most of your body up.

As the seconds pass by you curl into the warmth that is being created around you as you start to fall asleep.

The world around you begins to slowly fade away as you finally let sleep overtake you as your breathing evens out and within seconds you're finally asleep.

In your sleep, you snuggle deeper into the jackets that are surrounding you not noticing how the two in the front seat are smiling having heard you move around but hadn't said a word in fear of stopping you from what you were doing.

"Kid, asleep?" Dean asks softly as he looks over at Sam who with a smile on his face looks back at where you are all curled up.

"Yep," Sam says as he looks back at his older brother with a smile before leaning back in his seat.

The two brothers now talking quietly to one another as you sleep every once in a while one of them looking back at you to make sure you're still okay.


End file.
